Silence
by Princess Leia Solo
Summary: The third part of my three part series... read "Beautiful Angel" and "Prisoner" first. Max and Logan must pull together to get out of their own worst Hell. Please R&R or send me an e-mail! Thanx


Title: Silence  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Same as show  
  
Summary: Following my "Beautiful Angel" story and "Prisoner" story. Max and Logan try to stay strong in their darkest hours.  
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions www.angelfire.com/realm/myworldofobsessions If I've said yes to you about any other fanfictions of mine, then you can have it, too :) Anywhere else, please ask and let me know where it's going.... I'll probably say yes :)   
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me...either does anything else that's worth having in their world. But, James and Charles, if you're giving away characters, I get first dibs on Logan and Renfro (so I can beat the hell outa her :) hehehe... sorrie).  
  
Author's Note: You'll want to read "Beautiful Angel" and "Prisoner" first. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I've been sooooo busy this summer. I have the whole story written, but not typed. I'm also thinking of doing two different endings and do a "you choose your destiny" type thing. Let me know what you think. E-mail me with any comments or suggestions.  
  
I'm so sorrie it's taken me soooo long to get this final instalment up... this "series" will be about 4 or 5 chapters, then it should be done :) As most of you know, ff.net has been down for, like, months. Thank you to those who have stuck with me, and even tho school's started, I'll try to update more often :) Thanks again!  
  
Silence  
  
The late summer day turned sour and the skies turned gray. Rain drops fell so quickly it was like heaven itself was weeping.  
  
Max watched, through the van's window, as the world flew by. She could feel Logan's hand on hers; he hadn't moved it in the last hour. Although she knew he watched her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. It was her fault he was here, that their child would be trapped. She knew he didn't blame her, but she blamed herself.  
  
She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. Although she hadn't had morning sickness in a while, she knew all the "excitement" wasn't good for her baby.  
  
Logan squeezed her hand as best as he could. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
Just as she had thought. He was watching her. As the wave passed, she nodded her head, but kept her eyes closed. She felt like crying, but tried to stop herself. 'Damn hormones,' she said to herself.  
  
When she did open her eyes, she saw the worried look in Logan's eyes. She hated that this was happening. "I'm okay," she whispered. But Logan kept staring with that same look.  
  
  
Almost another hour later, the cars pulled off the main road and Max and Logan tried to figure out where they were. The cars soon came to a clearing that had a helicopter waiting for them.   
  
Max feared they were going to split her and Logan up, so she squeezed his hand, hoping for reassurance.   
  
He couldn't give her any.  
  
The cars stopped and soldiers filed out. The doors to their car were pulled out and Brin climbed out. Renfro appeared, holding an umbrella over her own head, next to Brin and watched as a few officers went to untie Max and Logan.  
  
When they were on the field, with just their arms tied in front of them, Brin and Max made eye contact. Rain poured down, cascading off everyone's bodies. "Why did you do it, Brin? We invited you into our home!"  
  
"I want my niece or nephew to grow up the way the rest of them should," Brin answered.  
  
"The rest?"  
  
Renfro smiled. "The other children of X5s. The new generation of soldiers. X10s."  
  
Max screamed and lunged at Renfro with her hands open, ready to destroy her then and there. She could have and would have done it, too, except for the little 'remote' Renfro pulled out of her pocket. She pushed a button and Max fell to the ground. Hard.  
  
Logan ran over to his fallen wife and put a hand on her arm. "Max.." Logan whispered.  
  
The rain kept coming and soaked them to the core. Some mud splattered onto Max's clothes, from her fall. She started to seize and he tried to hold her as best he could.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Logan screamed at Renfro.  
  
"She'll be fine." She motioned to a group of soldiers and they went to the fallen X5 and her husband. A soldier reached down to pick up Max, but Logan pushed him away. They all raised their weapons, but Logan just picked up his wife. Renfro nodded and she, Max, Logan, Brin, and two soldiers climbed into the helicopter. Logan held Max as they lifted off the ground, and she put her head on his soldier. Then she was asleep.  
  
  
Three hours later and the helicopter touched down. Logan shook Max awake and they were pulled out of the chopper. They were right back at Manticore. Some how the place looked larger and scarier than when they had been there two years ago to destroy it. For some reason, he wondered if the DNA lab had been rebuilt.  
  
Max was being ripped apart inside. She wanted to attack Renfro, but was afraid of what another shock would do to her baby.  
  
Renfro walked over to the head officer. "Put them in a holding chamber together."  
  
"Ma'am, wouldn't it be better to keep them apart?"  
  
"Did I ask your opinion officer?"  
  
"No, Ma'am."  
  
"I didn't think so. Put three guards as posts and then report back to me."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." The soldier made some hand movements and a group lead Max and Logan to the building. As they traveled the halls, flashbacks plagued Max's mind. The nine year old soldiers parading down the halls, the days they would march by the X2's cages, the tests, the experiments, all of it moved through her head.  
  
All Logan could see was the frightening night 2 years ago when Max had died in his arms.  
  
They reached the cell and a guard opened the door. Inside was a bed, that didn't look at all comfortable, pushed against the wall. That was it. The guard pushed both Max and Logan into the cell, after untying their wrists, and locked the door.  
  
Max sunk to the floor and ran her hand through her hair. Logan sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "We're never going to get out of here," she whispered.  
  
Logan kissed her forehead. "I'll get you out of here, Angel."  
  
"There's no way out."  
  
"There's always a way out."  
  
Almost as though she didn't hear him, she continued telling him her thoughts. "Our baby's going to be born here and have to live the way I never wanted her to live."  
  
"So now it's a girl?" Logan asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "What if we never know? What if he or she gets taken from me as soon as I give birth?"  
  
"Shh...Angel, I don't think Renfro is that cold hearted."  
  
"I do."  
  
"We'll be okay. All three of us."  
  
Max shook her head a little in a quiet disagreement. She stood up and started to pace the floor of their small cell. "No. I just don't know, Logan. This is my worst fear, to come back here and be out of control. They tried to control my life twice. They say third time's a charm."  
  
Logan stood. "You also got away two times."  
  
Max clenched her fists and screamed. "But it was different then!"  
  
Logan raised his voice a little, but he tried to keep it under control. "Why? Why was it different?"  
  
"Because I only had to take care of myself!" Max stopped and realized what she had said. She wasn't sure how Logan was going to react. "I'm sorry, Logan."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No, you don't. You can't even imagine what it's like in here."  
  
"But I'm here and I don't have to use my imagination."  
  
"It shouldn't be like that!" she yelled. She was frustrated with everything around her. "It's my fault we're in this prison. It's my fault you're trapped here. And it's my fault our baby will be born here!"  
  
"Max, no..."  
  
"I didn't fight hard enough!"  
  
Logan could see Max trying to catch her breath and continue to vent. "Maybe you should sit down and calm down a bit."  
  
"Calm down!? Are you crazy!? I..." A wave of dizziness hit her. "Woah..." She stumbled a bit and Logan caught her and lowered her to the floor. He held her head in his lap as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
As she shut her eyes to rest, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "We'll get out. We have to." Logan looked up from Max's face and glanced around at his surroundings. There was no color or feeling to the cell. There was no sound of other prisoners. Max's breathing was so soft that he couldn't hear it unless he tried.   
  
There he sat with his wife and unborn child, feeling numb and hearing silence.  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked this part and I hope I have you wanting more :) I have about 3 or 4 more parts getting ready to post. Let me know if you want to be added to my list to be notified when I update. Please let me know what you think of this and I promise... it gets more exciting. :) Peace Out *Princess   



End file.
